


Un matin comme les autres

by Lullabille



Series: No place like home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabille/pseuds/Lullabille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était juste un matin comme les autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un matin comme les autres

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fiction sur ce site, mais pas dans ce fandom ni avec ce couple. Ça doit être très guimauve mais c'est le but parce que j'ai besoin de trucs bien sucré pour vivre. :D
> 
> Pour les anglophones j'essaierai de la traduire mais je suis pas douée pour l'anglais écrit et j'ai trop de respect pour la langue de Tolkien pour la souiller so sorry. /:

Louis versa de l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse. Avec un sourire encore un peu endormi il huma l'odeur de thé qui s'en éleva. Il changeait de saveur tous les jours, aujourd'hui s'en était un au citron. Il se hissa sur l'une des chaises hautes qui entourait le comptoir séparant le salon de la cuisine. Il laissa son regard flotter jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Les lumières de la rue eclairaient la pièce. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage fumant. Il lui réchauffa le corps. Il profitait du calme avant que leur petit garçon ne se réveille et que ce soit la troisième guerre mondiale à la maison. Ça ne le dérangeait pas loin de la mais un peu de calme ça faisait toujours du bien non ? Il sirota son thé en tendant l'oreille pour distinguer de petits bruits depuis la chambre de son fils. Son petit avait hérité de Liam cette manie de se lever tôt. Il songeait au moment où Winnie saurait marcher il ricana en pensant au futur calvaire de son compagnon. Déjà qu'à quatre pattes il fallait toujours le surveiller même dans son parc. Ses dents claquerent une dernière fois contre la porcelaine puis il se leva, alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Ses pieds nus résonnaient sur le carrelage frais.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre la main sur la poignée. Son brun dormait encore et pour longtemps. Il l'entendait déjà bougonner sur combien ses pieds étaient froid et que c'était pas cool de le réveiller parce que pour une fois il ne bossait pas le lendemain. Il fit une légère rotation pour accéder a la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il l'entrouvrit légèrement pour apercevoir son bébé faire la conversation à ses peluches. Il agitait les mains très sérieux puis il s'arrêta l'air très grave. Louis remarqua qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, il la relâcha avec un gloussement. Winnie tourna la tête vers la porte. Son expression sérieuse laissa place à un grand sourire edenté suivit d'un sonore « da ! ». Tandis que Louis entrait dans la pièce le petit garçon s'accrochait aux barreaux de son lit pour se mettre debout.

« Salut trésor », murmura t il en se baissant pour déposer un baiser sur le petit front. « Bien dormi ? »  
« Da da da ! Da da ? Da da ! »

Winnie sautillait dans le lit faisant voler ses peluches un peu partout.

« Très bien dormi pour ma part. J'ai de la chance que ton papa ne soit pas un grand ronfleur, » fit le châtain en réponse à son fils.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Winnie tendit ses petits bras dodus dans sa direction. Louis ne réfléchit même pas une seconde et récupérera son fils. Ce dernier posa sa petite bouche sur sa joue laissant une trace baveuse comme baiser puis il nicha sa tête dans son cou. Louis palpa la couche pour savoir s'il devait la changer ou non.

« Pa 'pi Da ! »

Pas de pipi d'accord mais peut-être autre chose non ? Préférant éviter un accident il décida de le changer. Il l'étendit sur la table à langer et commença à déboutonner le petit pyjama de son fils. Il évita un coup de pied destiner à l'eborgner et une petite main qui faillit le rendre chauve. Comme vengeance il fondit sur le petit ventre rond de Winnie qui gloussa et essaya de récupérer ses mains immobilisées par l'homme. Il fut rhabiller non sans difficulté parce qu'il gigotait comme une petite puce. Il se lova avec un petit ronronnement contre la poitrine de Louis lorsqu'il le reprit dans ses bras. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur ses boucles charbonneuses.

« Tu nous refait un petit somme bébé ? »

Bébé qui releva un peu trop vite la tête. Il se la cogna contre le menton de son père. Il se mit immédiatement à renifler les larmes aux yeux. Louis ne s'affola pas il passa juste sa paume sur le front puis embrassa ses petits yeux gris pour chasser les larmes.

« Pa Da ? »

La question avait été posé en le regardant dans les yeux. Le petit garçon avait les joues rougies et il suçotait sa lèvre inférieure. Louis se mordit l'intérieure de sa joue droite pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère parce que monsieur était peut-être petit mais il était susceptible.

« Tu perds pas le nord toi hein ? »

Il le cala correctement sur sa hanche puis se pencha sur le lit pour récupérer le chiffon doudou - attention au drame si doudou n'était pas là pour l'heure du coucher. Ils quittèrent la chambre de Winnie pour celle de Louis et de papa. Papa qui avait profité de l'absence de Da pour envahir son espace. Louis eut un ricanement. Il allait regretter d'être un gros dormeur son adorable Zayn. Winnie s'agita lorsqu'il vit son papa en position de l'étoile de mer.

« Deux secondes trésor. »

Il fit le tour du lit et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le lit le faisant bouger et grogner Zayn. Par contre il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Louis relâcha le fauve de neuf mois sur le torse de son compagnon. Ni une ni deux Winnie traça son chemin jusqu'au visage de son pa. Il lui tapota la joue puis fit comme avec lui et appliqua un de ses baisers baveux sur son nez. Il y mit un aussi un coup de dent parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de réaction. Il eut plus de succès parce que Zayn referma ses bras sur son petit corps et se roula sur le côté pour faire face à Louis. Il avait toujours les yeux clos.

« Da ! Pa 'bout ! »

Louis esquissa un sourire puis se glissa contre les deux hommes de sa vie. Il entremêla ses pieds froids à ceux de Zayn qui grogna puis il le sentit frissonner et ricana. Zayn nicha son nez dans le cou de leur fils qui gazouillait joyeusement entre eux. Il frotta sa joue contre celle mal rasée de Zayn.

« Winston », gémit l'endormi. « Papa est fatigué. Tu veux pas faire dodo ? »

Winnie fronça les sourcils puis pinça le nez de Zayn. Comme ça juste pour le plaisir. L'homme geignit mais le gronda pas. Ensuite il prit son doudou et le plaqua contre le torse de son papa.

« Dodo ! Nuit ! »

Il se cala contre le torse de Louis, posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue visible de Zayn puis ferma les yeux. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front.

« T'aime Winnie. »

Puis se rapprocha de Louis et surtout de ses lèvres. Louis raccourci la distance et l'embrassa chastement. Il le sentit sourire contre sa bouche. Le châtain s'écarta de lui pour le laisser bailler. Il regarda Zayn raffermir sa prise sur Winston puis fermer les yeux. Il l'imita en accentuant sa prise sur les jambes de son compagnon.

« ... aime Lou... »  
« Moi aussi Zayn, moi aussi. »

Il étouffa un baillement puis imita sa petite famille. Il s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.


End file.
